Shattered Life
by MissPriss11120
Summary: Literati. Complete. I guess it's a post season 5 fic. Despite the title, it's a happy fic. That is if your a Lit fan. I don't really have a summary so just read to find out.
1. Prologue

**Rating: PG-13 or T- I have a few potty words in here**

**Spoilers: All seasons I guess**

**Pairing: Literati. Is there anyone else?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, if I did Lit would still be together. Please don't sue, it's not like you'll get anything. 14 year old freshman poor**

**Words: 2,182- short I know, but it's actually the longest thing I've written sadly.**

**Finished: August 15, 2005**

**Feedback: very much appreciated**

**A/N: Hi! I just wrote this, it took a couple of hours. It's the longest thing I've written, sad I know. I got the idea in English today I think. It's only the second day of school and my teacher had us write some things about ourselves and I think that inspired this. That and the fact that I won't have cable till Thursday I think, which means you won't get to read this until then. It's not that great, my writing never is. But I'm bored out my mind, it's midnight, and I have absolutely nothing to do. Tell me what you think about it; yes, no, maybe, so? Oh by the way, the italics represent flashbacks except the last one is actually the future. I hope you like!**

**A/N2: Ok, so it's now Monday and I redid a paragraph in this fic, the first one didn't fit so I rewrote. As it turns out we got our cable back today. Yay! Internet! I'm soooo happy. I finally got to check my mail. Anyways, this is just a little one-parter. It's probably OOC, sorry if it is. But oh well, it's fan fiction. I hope you like it. **

xxxxxxxxxx

_**When I'm in a crowd**_

_**Or on an island by myself **_

_**Silent or too loud**_

_**Wishing I was somewhere else**_

_**And I can't believe**_

_**You hit me fast and hard**_

_**When you turn to me and say **_

_**Never change the way you are**_

_**Trying to catch your eye**_

_**Things will never look the same**_

_**Now I can't deny**_

_**You're the moth and I'm the flame**_

_**There I go again**_

_**I should walk before I run**_

_**How can I explain **_

_**I can't stop what you've begun**_

_**I'm falling through the door**_

_**Flying 'cross the floor **_

_**When you look at me suddenly it's clear**_

_**You're turning up my dreams**_

_**Crazy as it seems**_

_**I don't wanna be anywhere but here **_

_**Anywhere but here**_

_**What goes on inside**_

_**Is a mystery no doubt**_

_**A roller coaster ride**_

_**I may never work it out **_

_**Here's the brand new me**_

_**Skates around and floats on air**_

_**I'm a sight to see **_

_**Rainbow colors in my hair**_

_**You have set me free **_

_**The one who gets me there**_

_**I'm falling through the door**_

_**Flying 'cross the floor **_

_**When you look at me suddenly it's clear**_

_**Here is the place where**_

_**My head is spinning **_

_**Time is beginning **_

_**To race away**_

_**You come to throw me**_

_**Knock my off my feet **_

_**You give me wings to fly**_

_**The world goes crashing by again**_

_**I'm falling through the door**_

_**Flying 'cross the floor **_

_**When you look at me suddenly it's clear**_

-Hilary Duff

Anywhere But Here

---------------

My name is Rory Gilmore. I'm a senior at Yale University. I'm from a small town called Stars Hollow. I've lived a pretty ideal life. My mother is my best friend, always has been. She's married to a wonderful man whom I've always thought of as a father. My own father pops up occasionally, usually just causing us more pain. When I was 16 I fell in love with a boy named Dean. We had a great relationship. Everything in my life was going straight; I was going to an excellent school that would eventually get me into Harvard, my mom and I were as close as ever, and I had the perfect boyfriend. And then one day, a new boy came to town and my whole world changed.

"_Hi, I'm Rory," I say politely._

"_Jess," he replies nonchalantly._

Jess was everything that my town hated. He was the bad boy, the rebel without a cause. He was the sarcastic, smart-ass from New York who threatened to ruin their picture perfect little town. He was the complete opposite of Dean. He was rude, monosyllabic, bad tempered, and he never let anyone know what he was feeling. And I couldn't get enough of him.

"_What are you reading?" I ask as I sit next to him on the bridge._

"_The Da Vinci Code," he answers not looking up from his book._

Of course my boyfriend wasn't so happy about that. As it turns out, most guys don't like it when their girlfriends spend all their free time with another guy instead of them. Who'd of thunk? I'm honestly surprised Dean stuck around as long as he did. Now don't get me wrong, I loved Dean. He was a very important part of my life and I felt terrible for hurting him. He truly didn't deserve it. I wouldn't have strung him along as long I did, but I just couldn't bring myself to break up with him. Not because I was afraid to hurt him, I didn't want to but that's not the reason; but because I knew that if our relationship ended, my perfect life would be ruined. I would have to face up to the fact that I was, indeed, in love with Jess and admitting that would change everything. The once perfect relationship with my mother would be tarnished. The townspeople would look at me disappointedly and gossip about me while my back was turned. I wasn't ready for that. But as it turns out, it wasn't so bad. I would have thought that when Dean broke up with me that I would at least be a little bit heartbroken, but I was fine. I was a little sad, Dean was my first love after all, but that was it. I didn't have to pretend to be in love with him anymore and he didn't have to pretend to believe it.

"_Do you need to wallow?" my mom asks me._

"_No, I'm good," I tell her._

"_Are you sure? You do remember what happened last time, right?" she asks, making sure that I really am fine and am not lying._

"_I'm fine, it's refreshing actually. No more pretending." I assure her. And it's true. I don't need to wallow, I really am ok._

I was so worried about keeping my perfect world from shattering that I never actually thought about what would happen if it did. Yes, I thought about what the townspeople would think, what my grandparents reaction would be, and of course about what my mother's feelings would be. But not once did I think about myself and how it would make me feel. Who knew it could be so wonderful? To me, being in love is the best feeling in the world if you let it be and the harder you fall the greater it is. I'm not saying it was all perfect, far from it. But it was one of the best times of my life and when I think back to it I can't help but smile. When most people break up they usually focus on all the bad times, but I like to focus on the good.

"_Are you sure about this?" he asks, making sure that I really want this. _

"_Positive, I'm ready." I assure him. And I am, I haven't been more sure of anything in my life. I love him and I want to share this with him. I want to be with him in every way possible._

When Jess walked into my life I knew he would turn my whole world upside down . What I didn't know was that that wasn't necessarily a bad thing. He challenged me, helped me become the person I wanted to be, not the person I was. He never sugarcoated things, he told me the cold hard truth. No matter if I wanted to hear it or not. And he made me feel things I had never felt before: passion, fire, true love, longing, pain. Nobody could love me the way he did. Nobody could hurt me the way he did.

"_Don't you get it? I know your hurting and I want to help you. But it hurts so bad when you push me away. Please don't close yourself off, just let me in." I beg, tears streaming down my face. _

I knew that he loved me, even before the firelights festival. It was in the way his eyes lit up for a brief moment whenever he saw me, before they went back to his normal blank expression. It was in the way he'd kiss my forehead whenever we were reading or the way he'd always touch me. Even when we were sitting on a bench staring at our shoes we'd always sit knee-to-knee, hip-to-hip, shoulder-to-shoulder. It was in the way he'd look at me with his big brown eyes letting me see into his soul, leaving himself vulnerable and open for hurt. They say a person's eyes are the windows to their soul, with Jess there couldn't be anything truer. Everything he feels you can see in his eyes. Pain, love, happiness, amusement, annoyance; it's all there, you just have to look deep enough to find it.

_He's hurting, I can see it. It's hidden deep inside those beautiful brown eyes of his but I know it's there. He doesn't want anyone to see, he doesn't want to be left vulnerable and open for the world to see. He's afraid they might hurt him even more. I just wish that I could take away all of his pain._

Every time he walks back into my life, no matter how long it is: a few days, a couple of hours, he turns it upside down. Except this time, it was a good thing. He helped me pick up the pieces of my life and put them back together. He was there for me when I needed him.

"_I'm sorry, I shouldn't have come here. You shouldn't have to listen to my problems while I cry all over you." I say while getting ready to leave, feeling foolish for coming in the first place._

"_It's okay. I'm glad that you trust me enough to come to me with your problems. I'm always here for you," he assures me with a slight smile._

_I just smile back at him and he envelopes me in a hug._

He came back to help his mom and her husband move into their new house in Stars Hollow. I ran into him one morning in a bookstore in Hartford. Normally I would have just left once I saw him but for some reason I felt the need to stay. After a little bit of uncomfortable silence and some awkward small talk we began to get to know each other again. We went for coffee and filled each other in on all the things that had happened in our lives since he left for California. I told him about Dean, Yale, Logan, and living in the pool house while he told me about his mom and dad, California, and what NYU is like.

" _Most of the classes are pretty easy, some of them are a little harder than others but it's nothing that I can't handle. The teachers are pretty cool also, but I do have this one who's a complete ass," he tells me before taking a sip of his drink._

I had forgotten how easy it was to talk to Jess, share all my problems with him while he listened intently. He never judged me, he just listened. I never had to worry about disappointing him when I made a mistake or did something I regretted. He was the only one I could be myself around completely, flaws and all. To the town I was 'Princess Rory', but to Jess I was just Rory. He knew I wasn't perfect, he never expected me to be. He loved me because of my imperfections, not in spite of them.

" _I can't do it anymore! They expect me to be perfect. Little Miss Town Princess. Don't they understand that I'm not anywhere near perfect. I'm so tired of worrying about disappointing them. It's driving me insane," I rant while pacing around the kitchen in Luke's apartment._

" _Then don't worry about it. Who cares what they think? They can't honestly expect you to be perfect, it just isn't possible," he tells me._

After I quit Yale, I felt as though I had ruined my life. Jess took it upon himself to help me fix it. He was the one who convinced me to go back to Yale and not give up on my dream. He helped me fix my broken relationship with my mom. He was the one who believed in me; he helped me believe in myself. Without him, my life would have crumbled. Just as my relationship with Logan did.

"_He needs me," I tell him._

"_I need you too. You're my girlfriend." He tells me angrily, "you have to choose Ace, me or Jess?" _

"_Don't make me choose, you won't like the answer." I tell him firmly._

Logan wasn't the one I needed. It was never his comforting words I wanted to hear when I felt all alone, nor was he the one I went to when I needed someone to listen to my dreams, feelings, hopes, fears, or just the random thoughts going through my mind. He wasn't the one I wanted to hold me when I cried. He wasn't the one I wanted to wake up next to in the morning. He wasn't the one I dreamed about at night. He wasn't the one I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. He wasn't the one whom with just one glance could tell that something was wrong with me, no matter how good I was at faking that there wasn't. He wasn't the one I was in love with.

"_I want to be with you, Jess, not Logan." I tell him, hoping he feels the same way._

"_Good, because I want to be with you too," he tells me with a smile before kissing me._

Jess is my best friend. He means everything to me and I love him completely. He's a part of me, he's my other half. He's my soul mate and without him I would be nothing.

"_I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride." _

_I turn to Jess and he gives me the sweetest kiss I've ever known. This is the happiest day of my life._

xxxxxxxxxx

**A/N3: **So what did you think? Was it total suckage or was it actually ok? Please R&R and tell me what you think.

Elisabeth


	2. The Coffeehouse

**Chapter: The Coffeehouse **

**Rating: PG13- it has a bad word**

**Pairing: Lit of course**

**Disclaimer: I'm still a poor 14 year old freshman. Well actually I have 40 bucks so I'm not technically poor but I will be soon. Point being is that I don't, never have, and never will own Gilmore Girls. Not like I'd claim it if I did anyways with how the shows been going. Of course who knows maybe it'll get better. Possible L/L wedding, Jess returning. What more could we ask for? Oh right, Milo returning for good and a Lit reunion. Well that will never happen. **

**A/N: Ok, so this was _SUPPOSED_ to be a one-parter but I decided to continue it. It's short, 840 words. Decide for yourself if it's good or not. I don't know if I'll continue after this, it all depends on if I get the inspiration. I know that people hate when fic writers don't finish their stories, I do too, but I'm just not sure if I'll be able to. If I do continue it the chapters will most likely be short, probably between 500 and 1000 words. I hope to continue it, hopefully I'll get some ideas. I'm not sure how good of a writer I am, hopefully with practice I'll get better. Who knows? I would like for you to tell me whether or not you like it. I hope you do, but if you don't it's completely understandable. I think I actually like this story. With a lot of my writing, even for school, the more I read it the more I hate it. But with this I don't hate it. But anyways, please give me your opinions. Good or bad, just not too harsh. I hope you enjoy!**

**A/N2: I have some advice for y'all: don't play with scorpions. They tend to hurt when they sting you. And when you buy a house that hasn't been lived in for two years, make sure to bomb it before you move in. That way when people are sleeping on the floor they don't get stung or bitten by any scorpions or spiders. Getting stung by a scorpion 4 times in the middle of the night isn't fun. Just thought I'd share that with everyone. **

**Wow, I think my A/Ns and all the chapter info is almost as long as the chapter. That's sad.**

**xxx**

I never expected to see him that day. He was just standing in the middle of some aisle reading the back of some Dan Brown novel. He was the same as the last time I saw him; same unruly hair, same New York 'I don't give a shit' demeanor, same brown eyes that I could just get lost in. He even had his black leather jacket and a book sticking out of his back pocket. Something was different about him though, it took me a minute to realize what it was. He had changed. He really had grown up, matured. He told me before that I could trust him, but I wasn't so sure about it then. But when I saw him standing there in that bookstore, his back turned toward me, I knew it was true. So going against my first instinct I summoned up all of the courage I could muster and went over to him.

"_Hi Jess," I say nervously._

"_Rory, hi" he says a little stunned._

"_So what are you doing in Hartford?" I ask after a minute or two of uncomfortable silence._

"_Oh, I'm helping my mom and her husband move into their new house in Stars Hollow. I decided to take the day off and figured I'd check out some stores in Hartford." he tells me._

"_Oh, that's good," I say. I'm not very good at the small talk thing. _

_This time he breaks the silence. "This is kind of awkward huh?" he says with a little smile._

"_Yeah it is," I say, smiling back at him._

"_You want to maybe get some coffee and catch up?" he asks sounding a little hopeful._

"_I'd like that," I tell him and he leads me out of the bookstore to a coffeehouse down the street. _

We talked for hours that day, just catching up on everything we had missed in each others lives. I think I learned more about him in that one day then I did in our entire relationship. He told me about everything: growing up with his mom, spending time with his dad in California, getting his GED, going to college; he even told me about the swan incident. Honestly, that makes a lot more sense then the football.

"_You remember when I got that black eye and I told you that I got hit with a football?" he asks me._

"_Yeah, I never did believe that story. You don't play football." I tell him with a small smirk._

"_Yeah well, it was a lot better then the truth," he says looking a little embarrassed._

"_How did you actually get the black eye?" I ask wondering what could make Jess Mariano embarrassed._

"_I got beaked by a swan," he tells me after a minute, a slight blush on his face._

"_You got beaked by a swan?" I ask incredulously._

"_Yep," he says looking at the table._

_I just burst up laughing._

Of course, we didn't just talk about him. I told him about everything that had happened since he left for California. I told him about Logan, living with the grandparents, mine and mom's fallout, Paris and I sharing a dorm, dropping out of college; I told him everything. I even told him about Dean. Now that was a fun conversation.

"_Dean?" he asks unbelievingly._

"_Uh-huh" I answer embarrassed._

"_A very married Dean?" he asks._

"_Yep," I answer. Does he not get it?_

"_Huh" he says, seeming to get lost in his thoughts._

_3 minutes later:_

"_What about all of that floppy hair?" he asks, coming out of his reverie. _

'_Oh geez'_

Despite that one moment of embarrassment, that was one of the best conversations I have ever had. I was finally able to talk to somebody and not have them judge me or look down on me. I was able to tell Jess about all of my fears, doubts, feelings, insecurities, thoughts, everything and not once did he tell me how to act, what my decisions should be, or what choices to make; he just listened to what I had to say and when I wanted his advice or opinion he gave it. Not once did he try to make my decisions for me, he just helped me when I needed it.

I realized that day how much I had missed Jess. He was a very important part of my life and I missed him deeply when he left. He wasn't just a great boyfriend, most of the time that is, he was also my best friend. Whenever I had a fight with my mother or the people at Chilton were driving me crazy, he was there for me. He meant more to me then he knew, I loved him. I decided that day at the coffeehouse that I wanted Jess back in my life. Even if it was just a phone call once a week, I didn't want to lose him again. I needed him in my life. I always have. There was no way I was giving him up again.

**xxx**

**I hope you liked it. Please tell me your thoughts, opinions, etc. And thanks to everyone who reviewed. You guys are awesome.**

**Elisabeth**


	3. The Breakup

**Chapter Title: The Breakup**

**Word Count: 1006**

**Rating: PG**

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing and you still won't get anything if you sue me so it isn't even worth trying. All I've got is 40 bucks and there is no way you're getting that because I'm saving up for one of the Gilmore Girls DVDs. **

**Feedback: Loved and very much appreciated.**

**A/N: Hi all! The beginning of the first paragraph kept popping into my head so I decided to write this chapter. Sorry if it's OOC, more than likely it is. Me hopes you like! **

**A/N2: Oh and to ETB4670 and anyone else who's confused, in the first chapter at the end where Jess and Rory get married is a flash to the future. The 2nd chapter takes place before they get married, in fact they all probably will except the last one. By the way, this chapter takes place about the end of season 6. Once again, I hope you like.**

**xxx**

Logan never understood the relationship between Jess and I. He didn't understand why I wanted Jess in my life or why I needed him so much. He didn't realize that Jess was my best friend, my closest confidant. Logan believed that I should be able to share with him everything that I go through; that I should open my heart for him and show him what's inside. And he was right. He should have been the one that I confided in, not my ex-boyfriend. But I wasn't able to do that because I knew that one day he'd be the one to leave. I knew that one day I'd have to choose between my friendship with Jess and my relationship with Logan and I already knew the answer to which I would choose. My friendship with Jess has always been a problem, first with Dean and then with Logan. They were always jealous when I spent time with Jess instead of them, they didn't understand why needed him in my life; they never would. I guess it really is my fault, I always put Jess in my life in front of them. Whenever Jess needed me I would drop everything just to be there for him. Including missing a week of school and flying to California.

"_Do you want me to go with you?" I ask after he tells me the news._

"_No it's ok, you have school. You need to stay here." he tells me looking sullen. _

"_That's not what I asked. Do you _want_ me to go?" I ask again, knowing that he does but just doesn't want to admit it._

"_Would you?" he asks after a minute, trying not to look too hopeful._

"_Of course." I smile at him._

"_Thank you." he says sincerely, looking me in the eyes._

"_No problem, what are friends for." I say placing my hand over his, giving it a little squeeze while he smiles at me gratefully. _

_I would do anything for him at this moment while he looks at me with those beautiful brown eyes, looking so sad and hurt. I just wish that I could take away all of his pain and make everything better; but I know that that isn't possible. The only thing I can to do is be there for him. So that is what I'm going to do, no matter what anyone else thinks. He has been with me through so much and now it's time that I return the favor. _

Logan wasn't to fond of that one, he just didn't understand. He didn't seem to get that Jess needed me and that I owed it to him to be there for him. He just expected me to sit and watch my friend go through this without any help. He expected me to just abandon him at his time of need, even though he knew I never could. He just didn't understand.

"_Why do you have to go?" he asks after I tell him that I'm leaving._

"_Jess needs me, I have to be there for him." I tell him exasperated, I know I've already said this just a minute before. _

"_I don't want you to go," he tells me, hoping that that will get me to stay._

"_Jess's dad just had a stroke," I say to him incredulously. " You really think telling me you want me to stay is actually going to keep me from being there with him while he needs me? If so, you're seriously mistaken."_

Our relationship didn't last much longer after that. I spent most of my time in Stars Hollow or with Jess while he was busy working at his dad's newspaper or just off having fun. When we did see each other all we did was fight and bicker. Everything had just fallen apart and it couldn't be fixed. So finally I decided to just end it and get it over with. We were both miserable so there was no reason to continue the relationship. It was fun and exciting at first but in the end it was loveless and empty. I needed to move on to better things and I couldn't do that with Logan. So I broke it off.

"_I can't do this anymore Logan," I tell him after another of our many fights._

"_Do what anymore?" he asks, although I believe he already knows the answer._

"_This, us," I say motioning between us. "All we do is fight and argue and I'm tired of it. I can't stand it anymore, I just want out. I'm sorry Logan, but I just can't be with you anymore. It just isn't working out. Goodbye." I say. Then I turn and walk out the door of his dorm._

I thought it would be harder, breaking up with him. When I was with Dean and Jess came along I couldn't bring myself to break up with him. I was too afraid of hurting him. But I've grown since then, and I've realized that you shouldn't always sacrifice your own happiness for someone else's. More then anything I was just glad to be free from a relationship that wasn't going anywhere. I was glad that I could finally move on to something better; someone better.

"_I love you," I tell him, walking over to where he sits on the bridge reading a book._

"_What?" he asks standing up surprised._

"_I love you," I say again._

"_What about Logan?" he asks, still taking it in._

"_I don't want Logan, I just want you." I tell him calmly, waiting for his reply._

_After a moment seemingly lost in thought he finally replies, "I love you, too"_

_And with that we share our first kiss in 3 years. _

I wasn't afraid to tell him that I loved him that day, I knew he felt the same. It was finally our time to be together. There wasn't anything stopping us; no boyfriends or girlfriends to worry about, no pride getting in the way, we were finally able to just be.

**xxx**

**A/N3: So what did you think? Did you like it? Shall I continue? **

**Elisabeth**


	4. What more could a girl want?

**Rating: PG, I guess. Nuttin' bad**

**Pairing: Literati of course.**

**Words: 706**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own it, don't bother suing.**

**Feedback: completely loved**

**A/N: Well, my fic has finally come to a close. I know it's only four chapters but I felt like it should end here. I was going to make the engagement one chapter and the wedding another but decided against it. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I hope you enjoyed the entire fic. To everyone who has reviewed, you guys are completely awesome. Well without further ado, here is the end of Shattered Life.**

**xxxx**

I never expected him to propose that day. We had gone to Stars Hollow for a visit and decided to take a walk. We ended up at the bridge and after about thirty minutes of casual conversation he popped the question. It wasn't anything extraordinary; not some lavish, romantic gesture. It was just he and I, sitting on a bridge holding each other's hands. But that is what made it purely Jess. I didn't need a long speech about how much he loves me or 1000 yellow daisies, all I needed was him.

"_Rory," Jess says, pulling my attention away from the ripples in the water._

"_Yeah?" I ask._

"_Marry me?" he asks like it is the most natural thing in the world for him. No nervous babbling, no sweaty palms; he's just staring at me with those brown eyes waiting calmly for my reply._

"_Are you serious?" I ask incredulously._

"_Would I be asking you if I weren't?" he asks, eyebrows raised._

_I just sit here for a minute. Jess just asked me to marry him. Jess as in 'residential bad boy' Jess. I finally realize that I've been sitting here for a minute without even giving him my answer. _

"_Of course I'll marry you," I tell him with the biggest smile on my face._

_With this he too smiles and pulls me in for a kiss. _

_My grandparents are going to hate this._

Believe it or not, practically everybody took the news well. My grandmother wasn't to happy, something about a good-for-nothing punk ruining her granddaughter's life. Nor was Dean, "he's only going to break your heart again. He'll move on, find someone new. Don't tell me I didn't warn you." But other than those few exceptions, everyone was happy for us. We were the talk of Stars Hollow. Everywhere we went there was someone staring at us or whispering to others about the upcoming nuptials. Our wedding was the event of the year.

"_Dearly beloved, we are gathered together in the sight of god to join this man and this woman." the priest starts as Jess and I hold hands, standing together in front of everyone held dear to us._

_xxxx_

"_Repeat after me. I, Jess, take thee Lorelai to be my wife." _

"_I, Jess, take thee Lorelai to be my wife." Jess repeats staring at me, a smile adorning his lips._

"_To have and to hold, to love and to cherish"_

_  
"To have and to hold, to love and to cherish" _

_xxxx_

"_For better or worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health." _

"_For better or worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health." I repeat, tears of joy sliding down my face._

"_Forsaking all others, as long as we both shall live."_

"_Forsaking all others, as long as we both shall live."_

_xxxx_

"_Take and wear this ring as a symbol of my fidelity and abiding love." Jess says as he slides the wedding band on my finger._

"_Take and wear this ring as a symbol of my fidelity and abiding love." I repeat as I do the same to him._

"_Having made these vows freely and unreservedly in the sight of God and these witnesses and having pledged yourselves each unto the other, you are now joined as husband and wife in holy matrimony. Sworn to love, honor, and cherish each other until you are parted by death." the priest says. _

_Jess has a tear in his eye and I'm crying freely now. This is the best day of my life._

"_Jess, you may now kiss your bride" _

_Jess turns to me and gives me the sweetest kiss I've ever know. _

_I'm in heaven._

_xxxx_

_  
That was a year and a half ago and Jess and I couldn't be happier. We found out five months ago that we're expecting our first child. A little girl to be named Emma Lorelai Mariano. I don't think I could have asked for a better life. I've got a perfect relationship with my mother, wonderful grandparents, the best step dad in the world, and the most perfect husband a girl could ask for. And now on top of that, I'm expecting my first child. _

What more could a girl want?

**xxxx**

**A/N2: So, good ending? Bad? Watcha think?**

**Elisabeth**


End file.
